Talk:King Darkstalker/@comment-36370434-20191014211023
Peacemaker feels like such a cop-out. Personally, I think Darkstalker was right. He wasn't perfect, of course not, but he did do what he thought what right and, let's just remember, that he had the gift of prophecy and mind reading. As a metaphor, let's say you stand in front of a murderer and you can read his murderous plans and can see the most likely future, in which he murders someone. There is still a future in which he doesn't murder someone, but that is not as likely as the one were he murders an innocent person. Now, you have a choice. Leave the possibly soon-to-be-murderer alive and have about a 60% chance of letting him kill an innocent person, or kill the murder and have about a 40% chance of a needless murder. Thought crime, in real life, is a lie, because there is no way to know what someone is thinking. And seeing someones thoughts doesn't truly mean anything. Everyone has some really bad thoughts and I am sure you hoped something horrible happened to some people you disliked. This chances if you can see the future. Even just the most likely future. At that point, killing a murderer means saving people. Knowing you can see the future and others thoughts and others can not, isn't making yourself the head of the law the next best step? You can see the future. Every future. And you can read other peoples minds. Can you imagine the horrible stuff you could stop if you had that amount of power? I obviously think that Darkstalker was at least an anti-hero, however I think people who disagree with me on this can also see why Peacemaker wasn't a good way to end his story. First of all, that whole immortality thing. I will never understand how that is in anyway a good excuse. Tui can do literally whatever she wants. The Eye of Onyx had almost no forshadowing and neither did Darkstalker or any of this. She could have easily added some magic item that could reverse his immortality or something. If she truly wanted to kill him off, she could've. There is literally nothing stopping her. That's another thing. Why are there only two choices for Darkstalker? He had good intentions. That's also why I didn't mention his revenge thing. If Tui wanted to keep him alive so bad, why not use his whole morally grey thing to have an actual redemption instead of this forced strawberry garbage we got. I understand that him caring for Moonwatcher is seemingly pretty subjective, but it was made very very clear that he still cares about other dragons. Maybe he is arrogant, but so are a lot of the characters we meet. Moonwatcher, or really any dragon, could have talked to him. Darkstalker was convinced that he was acting rationally, that all of his plans and thoughts and that his revenge were logical. With an arc so focused on second chances, why was the one actually complicated dragon never given one. Of course he was still hateful when he got released. Why would he have changed? He was basically asleep for all that time and then once he gets released he doesn't get a REAL second chance. Sure, they let him fly around as anyone else, but it isn't a second chance if you don't explain to someone what they have done wrong. If someone mistreats you for all your life and you kick them out, only to let them back in your life for second chances without making clear to them what the problem is, it is obvious that they won't change. TL;DR Except his revenge plot Darkstalkers decisions made sense. Maybe they weren't flawless, but they were rational. Although it is constantly repeated that he has gotten a second chance, he really hasn't. Someone would have had to explain to him what exactly he had done wrong and made sure that he understood it. Someone would have had to make an attempt at changing his mind. Peacemaker was a forced way to keep a popular and complex character alive without truly resolving anything.